Nuestra gatita
by Hitto
Summary: Naruto encuentra una extraña gatira rosa.. pero ¿es una gata en realidad u otra cosa?... AU LEMON, TRIO Sasu-Saku-Naru, solo para mayores


**Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Esto es una adaptación de mi one-shot "Neko" el cual escribí para el concurso del foro Pink Lemonade**

* * *

El cielo plagado de estrellas se veía más mágico y misterioso esa noche, posiblemente la intensa luz de luna iluminaba con todo su esplendor. Naruto la contemplaba a tiempo que caminaba distraídamente, ese día había tenido una larga jornada en la universidad y el docente que parecía no tener vida propia, los había llenado de trabajo.

Cansinamente bajó la vista del cielo plagado de estrellas y, a lo lejos, sobre el puente que travesaba un pequeño río, distinguió una fina silueta que parecía moverse sobre la baranda.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó su mochila y corrió hacia la joven que aparentaba estar a punto de acabar con su vida. Aterrorizado miró hacia abajo, pesando que ya era tarde, mas el agua no daba señales de haber recibido el esbelto cuerpo que segundos atrás le pareció haber visto.

Rascándose la cabeza en un acto de desconcierto, pensó que se había tratado de su imaginación. Ya a punto de darse media vuelta un suave maullido y la sensación de un pequeño cuerpo frotándose contra su pierna hizo que bajara la vista hacia un muy extraño y pequeño gato rosado de intensos ojos verdes.

Extrañado levantó al pequeño felino, su pelaje suave indicaba lo bien cuidado que estaba, y el collar rosa con un pequeño cascabel le hizo caer en cuenta que se trataba de una gata.

Por un momento la miró a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, la gatita ronroneaba como muestra de lo mucho que le agradaba encontrarse en los brazos del joven.

No lo pensó demasiado y recogió nuevamente su mochila, llevándose consigo a su nueva mascota, al menos cuidaría de ella hasta encontrar a sus verdaderos amos.

— ¿Qué es esa cosa?— Sasuke levantó la vista y señaló con desprecio el animalillo que su compañero de departamento acarreaba.

— ¿Una gata, qué no ves?— dejó su mochila en el perchero y soltó al felino en el suelo, mientras, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de leche.

—Ya sé que es un gato, no soy ciego, me refiero a qué hace aquí— Sasuke lo siguió sin dejar de observar con cierto desprecio al animal.

—La encontré perdida, mañana pondré un anuncio para que sus dueños vengan a buscarla.

Sasuke hizo un gesto desdeñoso, molesto porque su compañero lleve a un animal callejero a la casa.

—Debiste dejarla donde la encontraste seguro se perdió más— intentó retirarse dejando a Naruto con su nueva mascota, pero la gatita lo detuvo clavándole sus garritas en el pantalón —suelta— le ordenó sacudiendo al pierna — si destruye algo lo pagas tú— por un momento miró al animalito a los ojos y se perdió en aquel verde matiz.

Sacudió al cabeza apara salir del trance y la levantó. Bordado con letras doradas se encontraba el nombre de la gatita en el collar: Sakura.

Volvió a depositar al animal en el suelo y regresó al sillón.

Al día siguiente Naruto le tomó una fotografía y puso carteles cerca del lugar donde había encontrado a Sakura. Casi una semana pasó y nadie llamó por el anunció. Naruto y Sasuke ya se resignaban a tener a Sakura como mascota.

A Naruto le gustaban los animales, y tenía un corazón bondadoso. Sasuke era más frío, serio y calculador y aunque se mostraba reacio a tener una gata mascota, tampoco era cruel ni tenía el estómago para echar a Sakura a la calle.

Sakura se acostumbró a su nuevo hogar. A pesar que Sasuke era indiferente con ella, no la trataba mal y Naruto le daba diariamente un bol con leche y una lata de atún.

Dos semanas después, Sasuke y Naruto podían decir oficialmente que Sakura era su mascota, al menos Naruto lo aceptaba, Sasuke sólo la veía como una especie de inquilina indeseada que se quedaba por fuerza mayor. Al menos parecía entrenada y no destruía los muebles ni ensuciaba el departamento.

—Tu gata es extraña— mencionó Sasuke una tarde.

Ambos compañeros miraban la televisión en la sala y Sakura se encontraba en medio de ambos, Mirando atentamente también y por extraño que fuera, parecía entender lo que sucedía en el aparato.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, a veces daba la impresión que se molestaba cuando él se refería a ella como "tu gata", en lugar de "nuestra gata".

El felino se aproximó a él ronroneando y se acomodó en su regazo, como muestra del afecto que le tenía.

Sasuke la bajó inmediatamente, pero Sakura volvió insistir.

Cuando por fin Sasuke sintió que se libraba del animal, se echó a dormir. No pasó ni una hora desde que había cerrado los ojos y escuchó un suave ronroneo a su lado.

—Ya vete gato— le gritó empujándola de la cama. Se dio vuelta e intentó dormir, pero atisbando en la tenue luz se dio cuenta que Sakura parecía ser más grande de lo normal cuando se levantó.

Asustado prendió la luz de la lámpara y le fue imposible gesticular palabra. La gata ya no estaba, en su lugar se encontraba una hermosa joven.

No era posible, seguro se encontraba soñando, al menos eso rogaba. La preciosa joven tenía una esbelta figura, piernas largas y bien formadas, un busto grande, pero muy proporcional al resto de su figura. Los mismos ojos verdes, grandes y felinos lo contemplaban algo llorosos y su rosada y larga cabellera se veía tan sedosa y suave como el pelaje del felino; sólo un par de atributos indicaban que aquella magnifica criatura no era humana: entre su espeso cabello se asomaban dos orejas gatunas y una larga cola salía de la parte baja de su espalda.

—Naruto me quiere ¿por qué tú no?— con una dulce voz la joven le habló y Sasuke salió corriendo a despertar a su compañero.

— ¡Despierta!— le gritó desesperado a Naruto.

Este abrió los ojos perezosamente y antes que pueda preguntar siquiera, Sakura entró a la habitación en su forma humana.

Naruto se sorprendió primero al ver a una hermosa joven totalmente desnuda frente a él, luego se impresionó al notar las extrañas características de esta: las orejas y la larga cola que se movía de un lugar a otro de una forma lenta y elegante.

— ¿Tú… tú la trajiste?— le preguntó tartamudeando.

— ¡No! ¡No la traje es la gata! Se convirtió, ¡no sé cómo pero lo hizo!

— ¡No seas estúpido! Como va a ser la gata, ¿es una de tus bromas idiotas?

— ¿Qué acaso no me reconocen?—casi a punto de llorar Sakura los calló a ambos.

Los jóvenes no sabían que hacer ¿en verdad era Sakura?

— ¿Qué rayos eres tú?— preguntó Sasuke.

—Un gato.

— ¡No, no eres un gato!

—Bueno algo así, soy un gato cuando quiero ser un gato, y también humana, pero solo puedo transformarme frente a mis amos— les explicó como si fuera algo muy obvio —ustedes cuidaron muy bien de mí, quería decirles personalmente lo agradecida que estoy, lo hubiera hecho antes, pero Sasuke no me quería— volvió a sollozar — ¿me quieres Sasuke? Y si no ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me quieras?

Ambos chicos se miraron, eso debía ser un muy extraño sueño. Naruto le dio un codazo a su compañero y este no podía creerlo, pero se disculpó con Sakura.

—Sí, lo siento si te quiero— ni bien terminó la frase, la muchacha saltó a sus brazos. — ¡Yo también te quiero Sasuke, los quiero a ambos!— muy alegre los abrazó tumbándose sobre ellos en la cama.

Ninguno sabía aun que decir, pero tener a una jovencita desnuda y muy atractiva sobre ellos, los ponía más nerviosos.

—Yo quiero mucho a mis dos amos y los querré siempre— alegre se recostó en medio de ambos. Lo tomó de la mano mientras estos permanecían estáticos ante el momento más extraño de su vida.

Sakura miró primero a Naruto, él le gustaba porque era muy dulce, siempre la acariciaba con cariño. Era un joven delgado, pero de buen cuerpo, cabello rubio casi dorado, eso a Sakura le encantaba, como el cabello de Naruto brillaba en el sol y el contraste que hacía con sus ojos azules.

Sasuke era diferente, no tan cariñoso, pero tampoco insensible, la gatita hacía tiempo se había dado cuenta que a él le costaba exteriorizar sus emociones. A diferencia de Naruto su cabello era oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, también era delgado y un par de centímetros más alto que Naruto.

Tan diferentes ambos, pero el cariño que ella les tenía era igual.

—Sasuke acaríciame, tu nunca me acaricias— le pidió deseando sentir por primera vez la mano del joven en su espalda.

El joven accedió tembloroso, enredó los dedos en el largo cabello de Sakura, esta comenzó a ronronear de una forma casi imperceptible. Naruto se asombró, jamás había escuchado a una mujer ronronear, bueno, si es que Sakura podía ser calificada como mujer.

Dudando la acarició también y los ronroneos de Sakura se incrementaron, sonando de forma fuerte y arrulladora.

De pronto sintió la cola de la muchacha enrollarse alrededor de su cintura. Sasuke, sin entender por qué, se molestó un poco, en realidad se sintió un tanto celoso, y curioso a la vez, pensando cómo se sentiría la cola de la muchacha.

Dejó su cabello y le acarició una de las orejas, Sakura parecía disfrutar mucho más de esa acción.

Ambos jóvenes se perdieron en la hermosa imagen, la joven y extraña chica con los ojos cerrados, ronroneando y disfrutando cada caricia.

Naruto salió del embrujo, dándose cuenta de lo que hacían.

—Sakura, bueno, creo que debemos buscarte un lugar mejor para dormir, y algo de ropa, si es que vas a quedarte así para siempre— ni el mismo encontraba al lógica a lo que decía, hablaba con una especie de gato mágico, o mujer mágica, ya no entendía qué era.

—No, yo quiero dormir con ambos— habló caprichosa.

—No, bueno, entiende, no podemos, no es como cuando eras un animal— con el mismo desconcierto Sasuke trató de explicarse, ya le era imposible mantener la mirada lejos del cuerpo desnudo de Sakura, y mucho menos evitar la creciente excitación, después de todo, ella era una mujer y él un hombre y acariciarla y escucharla disfrutar le alteraba las hormonas.

— ¿Por qué es diferente? Ahora puedo decirles cuanto los quiero, déjenme demostrárselos— haciendo un pucherito se cruzó de brazos.

Los dos chicos se miraron, pensando si ella se refería a lo que imaginaban con "demostrarles cuanto los quería".

Naruto intentó hablar, pero en seguida fue callado por un beso.

—Los humanos se demuestran así el amor ¿no?— le preguntó después de separarse lentamente, Naruto asintió, sintiendo una cálida sensación en su interior.

Sakura sonrió y besó al otro chico en los labios dejándole la misma sensación. A diferencia de Naruto, él ya no pudo contenerse y no la dejó alejarse, la aprisionó en sus brazos y la besó largamente introduciéndole la lengua y explorando el interior de la boca de la felina.

Naruto se arrodilló detrás de ella y le acarició la espalda con mucha delicadeza, rozándola en realidad, causándole un escalofrío e incentivándola a abandonar los labios de Sasuke para compartir el beso con él.

En cuanto el aire los hizo separarse, Naruto aprovechó de tomar posesión de los labios de la gatita.

Ambos la besaban con pasión, pero de forma distinta, con solo un par de besos, Sakura ya se sentía capaz de distinguir el sabor de ambos.

Sasuke no esperó a que finalicen el beso, le retiró el negro cabello y le besó el cuello. Su piel era tan suave y olía tan bien que sentía que se volvería loco.

Con solo un par de besos y caricias, aquella gatita había logrado encenderlos a ambos y volverlos víctimas de la pasión.

Los suaves besos se tornaron más salvajes y las caricias cada vez más atrevidas. Sakura no solo sentía las manos de los muchachos recorrer su espalda; en un momento sintió una mano deslizándose por sus piernas y otra por sus pechos. Se sentía tan bien que no le importaba de quien se tratase, las caricias eran mucho mejor en su forma humana que en la animal.

Mientras Sasuke volvía a explorara su boca, Naruto se quitó la remera con la cual dormía y acercó una de las manos de la muchacha para que le acaricie el pecho y le haga ligeras cosquillas con sus largas uñas.

Totalmente acalorada y excitada dejó que ambos jóvenes la recorran completa.

Sasuke le lamía el cuello y Naruto fue más osado, le pasó su húmeda lengua por los mulsos.

Sakura ya no solo ronroneaba, gemía también, nunca había sentido las caricias humanas de una forma tan agradable. Sobre todo se sorprendió cuando uno de los dedos de Sasuke se aventuró en su entrepierna. El roce era suave y agradable, y su propia humedad ayudaba al joven a deslizar suavemente la punta de sus dedos en el interior de su intimidad.

Sakura quería sentir más así que acomodó una de las manos de Naruto sobre su pecho, permitiendo que él aprete uno de sus pechos y pellizque ligeramente su pezón.

—Sigan, acarícienme más— les pidió entre gemidos. Los jóvenes no se hicieron de rogar. Naruto bajó con besos del cuello a los pechos de la joven, hasta llegar a introducirse uno de los pezones en la boca, lamerlos y succionarlos con desesperación.

Sasuke dejó de acariciarla. Mientras su amigo se encaraba de los senos él se colocó entre las piernas de la joven, ansioso por probar el lugar que segundos atrás acariciaba.

Sakura se arqueó al sentir la lengua de Sasuke moviéndose por todo ese lugar que nunca había dejado ver ni tocar a sus dueños anteriores.

Sus gemidos se hacían más fuertes, casi gritaba y les agradecía a sus amos el brindarle tanto amor.

—Paren, quiero hacerlo también— les dijo cuando comenzaba a sentir que estallaría. Ayudó a ambos jóvenes a quietarse lo que les quedaba de ropa y por primera vez vio un miembro masculino.

Curiosa tomó el de Naruto entre sus manos, con solo una ligera caricia se dio cuenta que aquello le agradaba a su amo, así que continuó acariciándolo ahí, experimentando e investigando qué movimientos le agradaban más.

Subiendo y bajando la mano por el erecto miembro, disfrutaba de ver el rostro de goce que Naruto ponía. Sasuke contempló la escena casi relamiéndose los labios, con el dulce sabor de Sakura aún en su boca.

Mientras la gatita seguía en su labor con Naruto, Sasuke le aproximó su miembro a los labios, permitiendo que ella le devuelva el placer que minutos antes él le brindaba.

Sakura, intuyó lo que debía hacer, sin dejar su movimiento de mano lamió a Sasuke y abrió la boca para que él le introduzca su virilidad.

Los gemidos de ambos jóvenes se dejaban oír fuerte. Naruto disfrutaba de la suave mano de Sakura y Sasuke de su cálida boca y la suave lengua que saboreaba su parte más delicada.

Naruto ya no aguantaba más, no solo la sensación lo volvía loco, también la imagen, ver a Sakura succionando con tanto deleite el miembro de su compañero era en extremo excitante.

Apartó la mano de la muchacha y al igual que Sasuke probó la intimidad de Sakura, pasando la lengua suavemente por su vagina y succionando con igual cuidado su clítoris.

Después de una par de lamidas le introdujo dos dedos, lo suficiente para lubricarla y asegurar el espacio para penetrarla.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su compañero y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio su consentimiento para penetrarla primero.

Sakura sintió el miembro de Naruto entrar en ella de improvisto. Dejó de practicarle el sexo oral a Sasuke y gritó de dolor.

—No me lastimes— le pidió a su amo.

—Tranquila, ya pasará ¿quieres demostrarnos tu amor verdad?— la tranquilizó Sasuke, de una forma poco habitual en él. La entretuvo con un beso mientras su amigo entraba más a fondo y comenzaba a moverse.

En un momento Sakura empezó a gemir nuevamente, disfrutando del roce, las embestidas cada vez más salvajes y las caricias de Sasuke. Disfrutando y sintiéndose más tranquila volvió a meter el miembro en su boca.

Sus dos amos gemían de placer y ella se complacía. De repente los gemidos de Naruto se intensificaron, sintiéndolo penetrarla con más fuerza ella no lo aguantó también. La sensación de ambos orgasmos al mismo tiempo aumentaba el placer en ambos.

Sakura sintió el tibio líquido en su interior y no pasó mucho antes de tenerlo en su boca también.

Ambos varones se separaron un poco de ella, agitados, con el sudor cayendo por sus marcados pechos. Ella los contempló fascinada, entendiendo que se encontraban complacidos, pero aún faltaba, no habían dado todo y a Sakura le exigirían más.

Con un último suspiro Sasuke la incorporó y la puso de cuatro patas. Arrodillado detrás de ella, no tardó mucho en recuperar la erección. La vista era magnífica y se moría de ganas por penetrarla también.

Le hizo suave masaje en la espalda antes de aproximar la punta de su miembro e introducirlo.

La gatita gimió fuerte, pero llena de dicha, permitiendo que su otro amo la posea también. Las embestidas de Sasuke eran más bruscas en comparación a las fuertes pero pausadas de Naruto. Casi sin pensarlo rodeó la cintura del muchacho con su cola, apretándolo fuertemente para descargar la energía que tal placer le producía y al mismo tiempo atrayéndolo más a ella, llenándose de él, uniendo sus cuerpos lo más posible.

Naruto volvió a excitarse también, disfrutaba la escena, era como ver una película erótica en vivo. Sutilmente comenzó a tocarse y masturbarse, apreciando las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura.

Entre el placer de sentirse dentro de la joven, Sasuke volteó hacia su compañero, quien ya se mostraba ansioso por compartirla. Con una mirada se dieron a entender. Sasuke salió de ella por completo, y fue su turno de apropiase del aún inmaculado orificio de su gatita.

Gracias a la humedad que lo cubría, entró sin mucha dificultad al otro estrecho orificio. Sakura apretó La sábanas con fuerza, nuevamente le hacían daño, pero su dolor pasaría seguramente y sus amos eran felices, eso le importaba más.

Sin dejar de penetrarla la incorporó de espaldas a él, haciendo que ella se siente sobre su virilidad. La tomó de los muslos y la movió de arriba abajo, complaciéndose con aquella estrechez. Una de sus manos dejó de agarrarla y se dirigió a su húmeda entrada, hasta el momento abandonada. Alternó entre suaves y circulares movimientos a su clítoris y penetraciones rápidas con dos dedos.

Naruto aún disfrutaba mucho observando cómo su amigo la penetraba por detrás y jugaba con su otra entrada.

—Tú también Naruto, no me dejes— pidió entrecortadamente, aún gimiendo y ronroneando, acariciando la espalda de Sasuke con su larga cola.

Naruto dejó de presenciar para hacerse partícipe. En cuando su amigó retiró la mano la penetró también. Sasuke dejó de moverla, dando oportunidad al otro chico para entrar en ella.

En cuanto ella los sintió a ambos en profundidad, comenzó a mover la cadera, incentivándolos a embestirla.

— ¡Los amo, los amo a ambos!— gritó entre gemidos, sintiendo el clímax de manera más intensa que antes, aprisionando más la parte de la anatomía que sus amos introducían en ella.

—También te amamos Sakura— le susurró Naruto a su oreja, causándole ligeras cosquillas con su aliento.

Con su segundo orgasmo ella se sintió a punto de desfallecer, pero sus amos no habían terminado, así que aguantó más y disfrutó hasta experimentar la calidez de ambos casi al mismo tiempo llenando sus entrañas.

Se encontró completa ese momento, sintiendo el amor recibido y satisfecha por el brindado a los dos jóvenes que amaba con todo su corazón.

Un pequeño vacío cuando ellos dos salieron de su interior surgió ese momento. A punto de caer dormida los tomó de las manos, con algo de temor, pensando que la abandonarían, mas ellos no lo hicieron. Igual de agotados se recostaron junto a ella, abrazándola para dormir.

Naruto le depositó un beso en los labios primero, luego Sasuke; aún medio dormida sabía quién era quién.

Ronroneó suavemente por última vez en la noche, arrullando a los dos jóvenes, quienes la abrazaron más fuerte, deseando que no sea una fantasía y al día siguiente su hermosa Sakura se desvanezca con los primeros rayos matutinos, pero no fue así. Sakura despertó a junto a ellos en su forma humana, irradiando alegría por haber complacido a sus dos amos, sabiendo que había dado todo de sí para demostrarles su amor y que ellos le correspondían, cuidándola, protegiéndola, manifestándole su amor cada noche desde ese momento en adelante.

* * *

**Pues comenten no? jeje si algo perver, pero era para el concurso que trataba de escribir un lemon con Trio jeje**

**Un beso, lean mis otros fics... algunos mas pervers que este... o.o**


End file.
